The seed of the Devil
by TsubasaWoDaite
Summary: After judging the looks of the "newborn" and being humiliated by Mikeru, Lady Bat is sent on a 4 month lenght mission to catch the Mermaid Princesses and raise this "newborn" girl who's called a beast.


This is like...my first fanfiction here on Fanfiction dot net O.O

Don't ask me where I got the inspiration to write it. The idea just came to my head like a freakin' rocket xD

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm Portuguese.

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED DUE TO SOME GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION MISTAKES**. Just thought I should let you guys know :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure, or any of the characters involved. [Besides Hikari, who's an OC of mine ;D]

_The seed of the devil is about to come to life at once._

"The time has finally come, my minions." A deep, angelical voice spoke. "With this one, there's no way I can keep on suffering."

_The mortal weapon, an unleashed beast with__the look of an innocent child…_

"So…this is the so called spawn Mikeru-sama has been talking about…" A woman with huge butterfly wings dressed with a Chinese dress whispered, while fanning herself with her precious fan. "It doesn't look much of a beast in my opinion…" She stated when seeing the bloody body of the almost new-born starting to stir.

_The__demon from the bloody fountain…_

"Whaaaaat~~~? Is that so Mikeru-sama?" A fairy like girl with pink eyes and green hair said, rather disappointed. "She looks so fragile and innocent…I don't think she's going to make it to the Mermaid Princesses, nuh-huh!"

"Silence Alala! It's time." The angelical one spoke, once again.

…_Has been born_…

A nude female figure, stepped out of the bloody fountain where it was born, washing some blood out of its innocent face. Its bright red eyes were looking everywhere, as if they were exploring the place for the very first time. It looked like a normal human drenched in blood. No wings or anything that made it look more demon like.

"Mi…Mikeru-sama?" A rather feminine young man with bat wings asked, confused. "What is the meaning of this?! Forgive me, but this is no beast at all."

"It's not about looks, Lady Bat…It's about power." The angelical one, Mikeru, said. "You may have the looks, but you completely lack on power." These cold words, striked the cross-dresser like a thunder.

"Th…That's not true! I will prove you I'm powerful by catching the Mermaid Princesses once and for all!" He said, quite irritated at his master.

"You're not only going to catch the Mermaid Princesses, you'll also raise our new 'friend' over there by taking her with you on your journey." He paused. "She needs to learn how we work. Plus, there are many things she still has to develop and allow to come out." Mikeru said, with a smirk on his face, while petting the newest member of the trio.

"You can count on me, Mikeru-sama. This time, I won't fail you."

"I hope you won't. If you fail one more time, I won't hesitate in crushing you with my wings." This made both three of the servants shiver with fear. "I'll give you 4 months to catch the Mermaid Princesses, since I know it won't be easy to do so. Fuku will be checking on you once in a while. Try to give him some good news when that happens. Now go." Mikeru, said with a cold look in his eyes and waving dismissively at the only male acquaintance in the room other than himself. Alala and Lanhua couldn't help but feel kind of worried about their partner.

"Wait, Lady Bat!" Called Lanhua, the one with the butterfly wings, while running to the cross-dresser, who was about to leave with the newborn member. "Do you want us to come with you?" She asked.

"You know, you can always count on us!" Said Alala, the fairy like servant. Lady Bat felt weird while hearing those words. What was that? Did they care about him?

"Thank you guys, but this is my mission. I have to prove Mikeru-sama that I'm a worthy one. I have to prove him that I'm no trash…that I'm no powerless brat who only cares about looks." Lady Bat said, looking down. He was afraid and that he couldn't deny. But he had to do it. He had to prove Mikeru how worthy of his trust he was.

"So, I guess this is goodbye…" Lanhua said with a low voice. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Alala~~~? Are you crying Lanhua?" Alala asked, rather confused. She had never seen any of her partners crying.

"Crying?! Hell, no! I just lost one of my contacts, that's all!" Lady Bat could only smile at that.

"Since when do you wear contacts?" He ironically asked. Lanhua ignored him to avoid breaking down in tears when looking at his face.

"You, take care of him, ok? Don't let him get in trouble." She told the newborn servant who was utterly confused with all that was happening. All she received was a nod from the red eyed newborn. With that, Lady Bat waved goodbye to his former partners and departed with the new one.

"I'm gonna miss him, Alalaaaa~~~…" Said the fairy, putting her hands behind her head.

"Me too Alala. You don't even know how much…"

And that was the first chapter .

Reviews are appreciated :'D


End file.
